


Your A Loaded Gun (I’ve Been Shot Through The Heart)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Owen realizes his mistakes, blame the SAF Discord, but oops Curt kills him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Owen and Curt never stopped loving each other. However, towards the end of everything, their love had gotten twisted.I’m the end it leaves both of them dead (in different ways but still dead).





	Your A Loaded Gun (I’ve Been Shot Through The Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry? Blame the SAF Discord. I love them all but it’s so full of angst. Gun violence and Curt still kills Owen. To protect him.
> 
> Also, sorry this is so bad.

Owen Carvour always knew his love for Curt Mega would get him killed. He just didn’t think it would get him killed twice. 

 

Standing across from each other in the stairwell that had started everything. He saw the hurt and grief in Curt’s eyes. A part of him (the part that still loved Curt) aches at seeing it. However, a bigger part of him felt anger and hate. Curt speaks up, his voice is shaking.

 

“Owen…  _ why _ ?” Owen scoffs at the question. How stupid was Curt? 

 

“You know exactly why.” Curt bows his head slightly. He creeps forward to Owen. 

 

“I swear I didn’t leave you intentionally. I was just scared Owen and it’s didn’t look like you were breathing. I didn’t want to run up and have my fear confirmed. So, I left.”

 

Owen kept his face impassive and stony on the outside. Inside his mind, it was anything but impassive and stony. Circulating so many what if’s and everything he knew about Curt. He should have known Curt wouldn’t have left him intentionally. Curt loved with everything he had. If Owen had actually been dead and Crt had it confirmed. It would break the other spy. Curt was just so emotional. Too emotional at times. A part of him was terrified in thinking about what Curt would have done if Owen was actually dead.

 

His hand slackened around the gun. While Owen had been thinking Curt had moved even closer. He was so close that if Owen leaned forward, their lips would be touching. 

 

Heart hammering in his chest. He peered down at Curt. 

 

He could all this now. Convince CHIMERA and the other agency that he and Curt where dead. Then run away. Get a small house, somewhere in South America. Integrate with the locals and actually live there life. Grow old together. Maybe take a kid in. 

 

Curt reached out and cupped Owen’s chin. Owen closes his eyes. Briefly basking in the comfort and warmth of Curt. He opened his eyes and Curt’s eyes burned into him and Owen felt like he was on fire. 

 

Curt tilted his head upwards. Chastely placing his lips against Owen. Owen inhaled sharply. Wrapping his arms tightly around Curt to anchor him into place.

 

Curt’s lips are has soft has he remembers. Gentle and loving but undeniable Curt. Owen almost misses what Curt whispers against his lips. By the time his mind processes what Curt had said.

 

It’s too late.

 

“I’m so sorry. They’ll hurt you so much worse if I don’t do this. It’s for your own protection. I love you and I always will love you Owen Carvour. I’ll never stop.”

 

Curt hastily pulls back. Years are streaming down his face and he fires the gun at Owen. There’s a flashing pain and Owen knows no more.

 

There love has given love such a bad name at the end but Owen was almost positive he’d go through it again. 

 

If only for Curt. 

 

He’s long dead before he hits the ground. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! 
> 
> a-deliciouslyfadingcollection and maybe join the server (link will be on my Tumblr)
> 
> Peace out Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty.


End file.
